


No Rest for the Wicked

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blasphemy, Catholic Guilt, Church Sex, Demon Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Improper Use of a Rosary, M/M, Priest Victor Nikiforov, Rituals, Shota, Succubi & Incubi, holy oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Victor looks down at the sight below him and wonders how this all started. He was just escorting the young boy through his church. But then the boy got feverish, complaining that he didn't feel well.When Yuuri had stepped by the altar, wings, small horns, and a tail had burst from him.Victor had never seen a demon in person before—but—boyis he going to save this poor boy's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's up everyone? ♪
> 
> To start off: **This work will have explicit sexual content between a minor and an adult.** Don't like? Don't read.  
>  As usual, I am intentionally vague with ages here, so feel free to take creative liberty with them
> 
> Everything's written out, so expect the chapters to be posted as soon as I'm done editing them! Enjoy~

Victor looks down at the sight below him and wonders how this all started. He was just escorting the young boy through his church. But then the boy got feverish, complaining that he didn't feel well.

When Yuuri had stepped by the altar, wings, small horns, and a tail had burst from him.

Victor had never seen a demon in person before—but— _ boy  _ is he going to save this poor boy's life.

 

Now slick with holy oil, he's three fingers deep into the poor, writhing, thrashing boy on the altar.

 

_ Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. _

 

Victor attempts to steady the boy and grips the thin whip-like tail. Yuuri's faint whimpers turn into piercing wails that echo through the hall. Victor gulps and hastily drops the tail. He needs to focus!

 

_ Benedictatu in mulieribus, _

 

Fumbling with the front of his cassock, he pulls himself out. He glances over the trembling demon child towards the cross hanging above them. He crosses himself before pushing inside Yuuri. Groaning, he gathers Yuuri into his arms as he begins to thrust.

He prays for strength.

 

_ et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. _

 

He prays for courage.

He grits his teeth as he watches Yuuri twist and cry out—the demon inside him trying to tempt him. The smoke rising from where his cross burns Yuuri's skin grounds him. Yes…this is a demon, a demon given flesh—flesh which he must purify.

 

_ Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, _

 

He shudders as he spills deep within the small body below him. The first step is done. Victor closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath. Pulling out, he winces at the sensitive feeling.

 

_ ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, _

 

Yuuri's shivering on the altar as Victor walks around to stand near his face. Gingerly, he begins to stroke himself over Yuuri's face. Large brown doe-eyes stare up at him. Victor bites back a groan at the flushed cheeks and breathy little pants coming from slightly parted pink lips.

_ Soon,  _ Victor thinks as he flicks his wrist over himself like he hasn't done since he was a teenager and before he found God,  _ soon this child will be free.  _ Gasping, his orgasm is torn from him and he watches as he paints Yuuri's face and he stills on the altar.

 

_ et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen. _

 

He's still breathing hard when Yuuri shifts and opens his eyes—eyes that have slits for pupils. Eyes that are resolutely  _ not  _ human.

The purification ritual should have worked! He's  _ sure  _ of it! He looks down at the demon with confusion.

And then the demon giggles, high-pitched and chilling, before licking its lips and letting out a soft purr.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri groans as he wakes up, soft light illuminating the small, cozy room he's in. Blinking at the lack of décor, he desperately tries to remember what happened. As he goes to rub his eyes, he startles at the _clink clink_ coming from his wrists. He stares dumbly at the chains and shackles around them.

What… _what happened?_

The door opens and there stands Father Victor, a tray of food in his hands. And then he remembers. The sick feeling, the pain. The whispers that said all manner of things to him. The surge of power he felt not just once, but _twice._ Twice…because Father Victor, he, he…

Yuuri's train of thought takes a nosedive and he's fighting back urges he's never had before as he watches the Father move about the room. A rumbling deep in his chest comes out an inhuman growl that causes Father Victor to freeze and whip around to stare wide-eyed at him. Immediately, Yuuri cuts the noise off and stares at Victor in confusion.

"What…what happened to me?" he asks, his voice cracking in his nervousness.

As soon as Father Victor sat down next to him on the bed, Yuuri couldn’t stop the tears. He hurt so _bad._ His back aches and his mouth feels like it has too many teeth. His head feels heavier than normal. But none of that compares to the thoughts he's having: dirty and bad things. Things he wants to do to Father Victor. He hugs his knees to his chest and tries to quiet his sobs.

"Yuuri, how much do you remember?" Father Victor gently asks, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder.

"Don't!" he yells as he pushes away, his back hitting the wall in the blink of an eye. He ignores the sharp bloom of pain from the impact on his back. "Don't touch me. I can't…I don't want to hurt you."

The pain's still there, so Yuuri reaches a hand behind him to make sure he's okay, but where he's expecting his soft shirt, he instead feels cool leather. Panicking, he whips his head to look over his shoulder, only to see two nearly black, leathery _wings._

"What?!" He flails a bit as he scrambles off the bed, the motion sending a thin rope snapping into his legs. Looking down, Yuuri sees that it's not rope but a _tail_ with a small, spade-like shape at the end. Gripping it tightly, he yanks and yelps as a bolt of pain shoots up his spine. The tail is really attached to him then.

"No…" His lower lip trembles as he races towards the mirror in the room. He takes in the small, ram-like horns at his temples and his cat-like eyes.

"No!" Lashing out, he punches the mirror before crumpling to a heap on the floor. He watching helplessly as the skin on his knuckles stitches itself back together, leaving only some blood.

His panic is swift and complete; questions buzz through his skull at an alarming rate.

What is he? Why is he like this? How did he become this?

 

* * *

 

Yuuri's days blend together. He struggles to reign in the instincts that have taken root in his mind—instincts that tell him to _take take take_ from Father Victor.

It frightened him.

But even as the days continue and he eats and drinks, he finds himself growing weaker and weaker—while his urges grow stronger and harder to ignore. As he watches Father Victor flit about his room, putting food and water out, he lets out a light growl and delights in how the Father stops and shivers. Except he's still not looking at Yuuri. He almost whines.

"Father…" Yuuri calls out softly, making sure to put as much desire as he can muster into the word. Finally Father Victor turns to look at him.

"Yuuri," Father Victor starts, the little quiver in his voice giving his nervousness away, "is there something I can do for you?"

"Please," Yuuri pouts, "I need you to help me…" He drags his hands down his chest and he gasps as he rubs over his nipples.

Hands clasp over his wrists, halting his exploration. He purrs and wraps his tail around one of Father Victor's arms. With both his hands in one of the Father's hands, Yuuri watches as he pulls out his rosary beads from his pocket. He makes a questioning sound.

"You cannot do that here, Yuuri," Father Victor chides as he binds his wrists together with the rosary beads.

"Why not, Father? I think it would help"—he hisses as the cross gets placed inside his clasped hands—"I think I _need_ to."

That makes Father Victor pause, his mouth opening and closing before settling on a shaky, "A–are you sure?"

Yuuri simply whines and arches his back in response.

"Right," Father Victor breathes out, "Yuuri, don't call me Father anymore."

Yuuri perks up at that and his purrs increase in both volume and sensuality. "Then what _should_ I call you?"

"Vitya," came his breathless answer.

"Vitya…" Yuuri tries, watching as Father Victor's—Vitya's—eyes close and his lips move in silent prayer. He waits until Vitya's eyes open before stating, "Please take good care of me."

In the next moment, he's pushed onto his knees in front of Vitya. When his hands open to try and catch himself, Vitya's there, pulling him back up by his wrists and pressing the cross between his palms as he's made to put them into a prayer position. His eyes water at the sting.

"Stay."

Yuuri shivers at the dark tone, at the matching heated eyes looking down at him. As Vitya pulls himself out, Yuuri allows his instincts to take over. He moans at the taste, at Vitya's hands gripping his hair and horns, at how _full_ his mouth and throat feel. Smoke rises from his hands as he clenches his hands tighter. The pain cuts through the haze of pleasure just enough to leave him craving more, to crave _Vitya_ more.

His purrs reach a fevered pitch as Vitya moves faster, as he moans and grips his hair tighter, as he pushes himself deeper. When Vitya finally finishes, Yuuri greedily swallows everything as he feels his instincts finally settle and a zing of energy zap through him. He stares as Vitya puts himself away and tries to catch his breath. Yuuri swipes a thumb across the corner of his mouth to catch a stray drop before shooting a heated look up at Vitya. He's decidedly feeling much more energetic and playful as he teases the Father.

"Thanks for the meal."


	3. Chapter 3

Victor walks towards Yuuri's room and wondered when all this got so complicated.

 

_"Are you an idiot?!" Yakov screamed at him when he called about Yuuri, "How could you not see that he was a latent sexual demon?! The ram-like horns and whip-like tail were dead giveaways!"_

_"I've never seen—"_

_"And what did you do?" Yakov cut him off, "You_ awakened _the accursed thing! He's your responsibility now. Kill it before my next visit."_

 

While Victor agreed with Yakov at the time—the demon _did_ need to be put down—he also found it increasingly hard to resist those big eyes and small, pouty lips. He thought that his little succubus problem wasn't too bad…at first. After the realization that Yuuri needed _certain_ things to survive, he made sure to provide it only when absolutely necessary. But that didn't mean that the demon should have free reign; Victor had to make sure that Yuuri didn't endanger anyone else.

But all that was easier said than done, as every attempt Victor tried failed. Anti-demon shackles? Victor woke up to Yuuri humping his leg. Rosaries linking the door handles of Yuuri's room shut? Victor woke up to Yuuri licking his chest. An ancient locking spell designed to keep demons at bay? Victor woke up to Yuuri's mouth in between his legs. To say he's worried at the escalation at his ever increasing attempts to keep Yuuri away is an understatement. But this time…this time for sure.

Opening the door to Yuuri's room, he nearly drops his decanter of holy oil. He stares at the—quite frankly— _obscene_ display in front of him. Somehow…somehow Yuuri got his little claws on a statue of Mary. Now, normally Victor would be thrilled to see someone take initiative and surround themselves in their faith. But this? This isn't faith. Not with the statue shoved where it is, the folded hands in prayer just visible.

Ass up, Yuuri's desecrating the Holy Virgin Mary. And Victor can see _everything._ His face heats up as Yuuri peeks at him over his shoulder and purrs, arching his back to present himself further.

Then Victor notices the wax; Candle wax is hardening over the smooth globes of Yuuri's ass, the trails of white and red dripping down and highlighting those thick thighs. His faith is being tested again as he watches Yuuri's tail flick from side to side. When Yuuri's mouth opens, Victor already knows he's going to fail.

"Vitya?" The dark, rich purr is like a siren's song—no—a succubus's lure, and he's powerless to resist it.

Pulling Yuuri's wrist, the Holy Virgin Mary slides out with a slick _pop_ and then Victor's there, two fingers curling inside the intense heat. Yuuri hisses as the holy oil burns his skin as Victor works it inside him.

"Yesss," Yuuri trills as he reflexively clamps down, _"more."_

Victor groans and proceeds to empty his decanter, using his now empty hand to smear the oil over Yuuri. It's getting _everywhere,_ but Victor couldn't care less as the oil seeps into his cassock at his knees.

Perhaps he was always destined to fall victim to such a demon as this. Finally pushing inside, Victor groans at the warmth spreading through his groin. _Why? Why is it so hard to resist this? Why is he even_ trying _to resist in the first place?_

He grips Yuuri's hips and sets a punishing pace.

 

* * *

 

"I'm glad you've gotten rid of that demon, Vitya."

Victor puts on his _Father Victor_ smile and hopes it's not shaking. He's sitting at his desk entertaining Bishop Yakov while his little pet is underneath his desk muffling tiny giggles into his thighs and placing hot, open-mouthed kisses over him. Now that Yuuri has figured out how to tuck his wings in, he uses that knowledge now to fit snugly inside his cassock.

"Ah, yes," Victor says, "the demon. That was definitely a first for me." _As is keeping him as a pet,_ he doesn't say.

He feels Yuuri shift and then he feels his little fangs teasingly nipping at his upper thighs. A little breath over him is all he gets for a warning before Yuuri's sucking him down into the back of his throat. He jerks his knee and hits the underside of the desk. He _feels_ Yuuri's smug little smile.

"Everything alright?" Yakov asks.

"Just fine!" Victor is quick to answer, "Just a little leg spasm."

 

* * *

 

"Let us pray." Victor folds his hands together as he addresses his congregation. A small giggle sounds from inside his speaker podium. Ignoring Yuuri, he begins his prayer. "I know we've come upon hard times"—a hand traces patterns on the front of his thighs and over him—"many of us have family members who are sick and in the hospital."

Yuuri rustles the front of his cassock, moving his adornments out of the way. Victor tries not to twitch.

"So I pray on behalf of all of us here today"—he feels Yuuri's faint purrs and wonders how strong they'll get today—"that the Lord will watch over them"—Yuuri's already turned around, pressing up against him—"and ensure their swift and complete recovery."

He's positioned right at Yuuri's entrance and he spares a moment in the pause of his prayer to peek down at the lewd sight. He opens his mouth just as Yuuri presses back, making his next word breathless.

"Amen."

 

* * *

 

"Are you ready, Vitya?" a smooth voice curls around him.

He nods, and then a tiny hand is rubbing his cheek and he leans into the touch with a sigh.

"Good," Yuuri playfully growls as he circles around him.

He's sitting in the middle of Yuuri's room—on Yuuri's suggestion—waiting for _something._ It isn't until Yuuri grabs a silver knife that he questions what's happening.

"Yuuri?" he asks, eyes never leaving the knife.

"Vitya?" Yuuri mocks, "I thought you wanted to spend forever with me."

"God, yes." Victor would beg if that's what Yuuri wanted.

"I don't think He's here right now," Yuuri chuckles as he stretches his hand towards him. "Your cross."

Victor fiddles with his necklace. He's had this cross since he first joined the church. Bishop Yakov himself gifted him it. He looks at his Yuuri—little fangs and everything—and makes his decision.

He watches as smoke forms over Yuuri's palm as the cross burns him.

He watches as Yuuri brings the knife to his mouth and makes a cut on his tongue.

He watches as Yuuri gets down on his knees to match his height and holds the cross between his teeth.

He watches as Yuuri leans forward to kiss him.

And then there's fire—fire and brimstone—God's wrath for the unfaithful.

Victor groans into the metallic tang of Yuuri's kiss, half from his cross, the other half from Yuuri's blood. Flinching when Yuuri presses the cross into his tongue, his own blood adds to the mess. Yuuri moans as he chases Victor's bloody tongue. There's more heat, almost unbearably so, until Victor feels a faint _clink_ and Yuuri pulls back with half of his cross between his lips. Yuuri then takes the other half of the cross out of his mouth and drapes the necklace back over him.

"Now," Yuuri starts, "to complete this, for you to spend forever with me"—he licks his lips—"you need to fuck me hard and fast."

"Anything," Victor whispers reverently as he surges forward to capture Yuuri's lips.

 

_Hail Yuuri, full of grace,_

 

A burning and stretching feeling grows on his back. He grips Yuuri's hips as he pistons in and out with brutal force.

 

_Thy womb filled with this sinner's seed,_

 

His head grows heavier and his teeth feel sharper. Yuuri's moans fill his head with a heady feeling, leaving no room for any other thoughts.

 

_Accursed are thou among men and accursed is your influence over me._

 

His vision grows sharper and his body _yearns_ for the intense pleasure coming.

 

_Unholy Yuuri demon of lust,_

 

He comes undone at Yuuri's cry of pleasure and feels a surge of energy flow through him.

 

_take all of me now and at the hour of my death._

 

Breathing his first breath as an incubus, he smiles down at Yuuri, his love, his life.

 

_Amen._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (R18+)](https://twitter.com/corgispacesiren)


End file.
